


Party

by AutisticWriter



Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Ted and Ralph go to a party, Ted's popularity with a group of young women baffles Ralph.This fic is based on the scene in the 'Ted and Ralph' special, in which Ralph drags Ted to a party with him. Ted is reluctant and keeps wanting to go home, until a bit later, when Ralph finds him chatting to a group of young women. Ralph looks very confused, and Ted asks if they can stay a bit longer. This is what I imagine would have happened if they were a couple then.





	

When Ralph came back from getting new drinks, he didn’t expect to find Ted surrounded by half a dozen young women. Holding a glass of champagne in each hand, Ralph approached the sofa Ted was sat on. Ted was talking animatedly about something, and the women were all giggling. As Ralph got closer, he was able to hear what Ted was saying.

“...and we’ve been working on it for years now, and I thought we’d finally solved the drainage problem. But,” Ted said, and he gave an exaggerated sigh, “things didn’t go to plan.”

The women all laughed hysterically, and Ted was chuckling. Totally confused, Ralph moved closer, allowing them all to see him. Ted looked up and smiled at him.

“Ralph!” He said, gesturing for him to come over.

Ralph went over to the sofa, and sat down next to Ted. The women were all smiling at him.

“This is Ralph,” Ted says to the women, taking the champagne with one hand and squeezing Ralph’s now free hand with the other.

“Um... Ted... what’s going on?” Ralph asked, a bit puzzled.

“I was just telling these women about the drainage problems in the lower field,” Ted said, like this was totally normal.

“I... see,” Ralph said, but he didn’t.

“It’s been a real problem for years now, hasn’t it?” Ted said.

“Decades, really,” Ralph said. “It was a nightmare back in my great-grandmother’s time.”

The women giggled again. Ralph didn’t understand; was he saying something funny?

“Ted?” he said, nudging his partner’s arm. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Ted nodded and let Ralph lead him into a corner. “What’s the matter?”

“Why are those women laughing at everything we say?”

Ted shrugged. “I don’t actually know.”

He grinned, and Ralph laughed. He loved Ted so much.


End file.
